ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Apollo's Staff
Where exactly did the "+15% charm effectiveness" number come from? I am no good at beastmaster, but I am still curious as to where and how this figure was determined.--Timon of Athens 02:59, 16 July 2006 (EDT) Which Staff is better for the Banish/Holy/Repose spell in regards of damage/resist rate: Light/Apollo or Water/Neptune Staff? Risa 19:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Light/Apollo gives +10/15% potency, Water/Neptune gives +10 skill. If you want better consistent damage, I'd go with Light/Apollo, magic skill helps against resists. -- 19:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cure~ I had a curious moment earlier, and tried testing whether the 10% magic damage and 10% cure potency on light staff stacked when curing undead mobs. sadly, they didn't, but now, I find myself wondering *which* affects cure as an attack. I however do not have an apollo's staff, so I'll throw this to any of you. Please see whether this hass a 15% damage bonus or a 10% damage bonus for cure spells and post results. --Dragonspight 04:07, 23 November 2006 (EST) I'm also curious about this as I typically take my red mage to dynamis and if I could up my cures a bit considering permanent double dark weather, it might be worth my while to pick this up before I do BRD or BST. -- Peyj 20:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I will guess that the +15% Charm success rate is presumed and not actual fact, on the basis that there are 15% modifiers of Light/Dark elemental spells on this piece of equipment already. Fact is: Charm is CHR-based. We know this because SE have confirmed it. The Light-based element of this Job Ability and CHR are connected, but so too could be Steal and Auster's Staff (both Wind). Equipping one could give a +15% success rate to Steal, but is it true? I doubt it, but tests would be needed to confirm that. The thing with this game is that the majority of information we (as a player base) know to date, we've had to research ourselves with no help from the developers. SE won't tell us the formulae for Charm rate, NM drop rate, if weather affects spells and by how much, moon phase vs drops, whether a Summoner's stats affect a summoned avatar, confirm if AGI affects Ranged Accuracy and many, many other things. - Aequis 06:05, 23 November 2006 (EST) The actual number is assumed, but it is fact that it is easier to charm tougher monsters with the Apollo's Staff equipped than the Light Staff, and better with the Light Staff than nothing (and not just a small bonus that would be given by the +1-2 CHR the staves give, a significant bonus). Since all other light based effects have been tested at +15% it is assumed that the Charm bonus follows the same pattern. --Chrisjander 00:43, 24 November 2006 (EST) Charm Rate The thing to be mindful about the charm-rate modifier is that resistance rates *can* be floored, and the max success rate is said to be 95%. The best test that I can think of would be against mobs with Resist Charm, such as Slimes or Raptors, using Gauge. --Ctownwoody 17:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Magic Accuracy It is +20 for NQs and +30 for HQs, which translates directly to +20% land rate and +30% land rate respectively if your land rate is already over 50% (+10% and +15% land rate if you're under 50%). Stop changing this back to assumptions made back before people even tested magic accuracy. http://robonosto.blogspot.com/2008/12/on-magic-resist-rates.html --Bsphil 22:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC)